<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's different by Otenggineng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143380">It's different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otenggineng/pseuds/Otenggineng'>Otenggineng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Bed &amp; Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bed &amp; Breakfast, Crack, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, France Being France (Hetalia), Gen, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otenggineng/pseuds/Otenggineng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelheid Zwingli, 18,moved to the main town from the small village in the West. There she stay and work at her uncle's bed and breakfast.And somehow,she ended up spending her time in the bar that somehow became a part of the bed and breakfast where she dealt with drunk soldiers and drunk people in general. One night she met a very annoying guy, who is apparently the prince of the kingdom. And there's where things started</p><p>(The author is bad at summary and title so it may change)</p><p>(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Female Switzerland (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Belgium/Spain (Hetalia), Macau/Monaco (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story had been sitting in my draft for some while now and I'm a bit anxious to post it. But you'll never know~</p><p>More tags and characters are going to be added along with the story progress, and also many more ships to come. The first chapter contains a lot of OC, just to give the story a start</p><p>Sorry for the grammar errors, since I don't speak English in daily basis and I don't beta read this. So forgive me if you found any mistakes</p><p>So enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adelheid Zwingli always knew that she was different. Based on her physics, she's not different from anyone in the village. Golden blonde hair braided into twin braids , one draped on the front while the other dangles behind her back and emerald eyes. She's no different than anyone in the village. There are other blondes, and there are other green eyed. She's no different. Every morning she would went to the market to buy food and fresh crops, not different from anyone. In the afternoon she sometimes milk the cows in the barn, or make flower crowns and sew dresses, not different than any girls in the village. But still, she's different</p><p>Ever since she was eight, and her little sister Lily was three, their neighbors Mr and Mrs Vogel had been taking care of them, after their parents died. That's the first thing that makes her different. When most girls spend their free time playing dress up or talking about charming boys and men from other villages or the main town, she would play in the forest, enjoying the breeze from one of the trees or shooting her bow into any animal she could find, or practice shooting with riffels and swinging swords. That's the other thing that makes her different. Ever since she was young, Adelheid had this fascination to Guns and weapons, thanks to how her father who was a blacksmith that made a lot of weapons. The stereotypes in the village, and the whole kingdom is that women take care of the house and children, while men protect and provide foods and needs. Of course Adelheid is not fitting for that stereotypes, as shown on her sharp fighting skills that matches the boys</p><p>The sun is up on the late afternoon sky, illuminating the village in a warm ray of gold. The village is located in the kingdom's western mountain range, so the village is practically surrounded by mountains and fields. Adelheid wiped the sweat trailing on her pale forehead as she finished putting the last piece of silk into the cabinet.Today she's helping Mrs.Louis,a kind old woman that runs the tailor shop.She needs help on reorganizing her fabrics in the storage since her granddaughter,Michelle had moved to the main town a few years back.A small scowl painted her face at the dirt staining her green pleated dress, a present Mrs Vogel had given her into for her 18th birthday last week. Crouching over, she patted the spot a few times until the dirt is gone, she quickly turned the scowl into her usual neutral expression when she heard Mrs. Louis calling for her. At the dining table, a fresh pot of chamomile tea is present, with a small pot filled with sugar cubes and a bottle of honey</p><p>"Go help yourself dear"<br/>
She said softly as she sipped her own tea. Adelheid nodded and took a sit, helping herself with a cup of tea and a small squeeze of honey. She always loved the natural sweet flavor of the golden liquid. The warm liquid ran through her throat, covering her mouth's ceiling with sweet and rich flavor<br/>
"Thank you"<br/>
She replied briefly before setting the now empty cup down. Mrs Louis smiled and pointed at the bag near the fireplace<br/>
"You can have that"<br/>
She said sweetly. Adelheid raised an eyebrow, but doesn't question and went for the bag. Inside are a pair of white ribbons with jade green stripes and a pink dress, a tad to small for her<br/>
"The ribbons are for you, dear. I forgot to gave it to you last week. And the dress is for lily, hers had been a little worn don't you think"<br/>
Mrs. Louis said.Adelheid looked at the accessories,she still have her usual green band that she used to tie her hair, so these ribbons are Unessecary. But she's to polite to refuse, so she just thank her<br/>
"Thank you. This is too Much really"<br/>
She said. Mrs Louis stood up and went to her, grabbing the ribbons from the bag<br/>
"Here, let me help you"<br/>
She offered gently as her wrinkled, yet strong fingers wrap the ribbon on the green band helding her braids, the white and green fabric soon turned into small bows decorating her braids<br/>
"There, perfect"<br/>
She said proudly. Adelheid looked at her reflection on the small mirror at the top of the fireplace. It felt weird seeing the bows bounce as she tilted her head, examining the accessories</p><p>"Wow"<br/>
She felt herself gaped. She never wore bows before, unlike Lily who had this green bow stucked to her hair everyday. She said so that she doesn't been mistaken for a boy<br/>
"I'm sure that no man can resist your beauty now dear! "<br/>
Mrs Louis huffed. Adelheid's lips curved into a small smile, amused by the topic. It's not weird for Mrs Louis to say that. Girls her age are already busy looking for men to flirt and date, since she's already considered a grown up<br/>
"Well, we'll see"<br/>
She said as she faced the older woman<br/>
"Thanks for the gift, Mrs Louis. I'll be leaving now "<br/>
She said as she waved her goodbyes and exit the house. Her shoes clatters against the staircase that leads her outside, just besides the tailor shop</p><p>Adelheid walked on the village's cobblestone paths, passing the market where people are still busy with business. She passes the town's center, where a lot of young women and men around her age gathers, whether to play or gossip around, who knows. She can feel their eyes pierced through her back, but she ignores that. On the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of a wheat colored boy with brown eyes, Roland if she recalled correctly.The popular boy who challenged her to arm wrestling yesterday, the boy who she beats effortless in front of many people. His jealous face seemed to stuck in Adelheid's memory, but she puts that aside. That's what you get when you're different, people would make fuss about you<br/>
"What are you doing here Zwingli? Want to show how strong you are? "<br/>
The same boy called her out, gaining everyone's attention . Adelheid gritted her teeth, she hates this kind of situation. But what could she do know, she fell in the rabbit hole already. Walking away would just make it worse. Unwillingly, she spun around, meeting the boy's eyes. Who's his name again?Smith?<br/>
"Excuse me then, I'm just passing through"<br/>
She answered uninterested. The boy, Roland, or Ronald, whatever his name was clicked his tongue in annoyance<br/>
"Just to let you know, that I let you win yesterday. Because I know you would cry if you lose"<br/>
Roland mocked with a smug smile that Adelheid hated so much. The boys are cheering for him, while the girls are also cheering for him. Such an attention seeker. Adelheid rolled her eyes. She hates where this is going. She doesn't want to be involved in whatever Roland planned</p><p>"What do you want, Smith? "<br/>
She asked, knuckles starting to get white as she gripped the bag Mrs Louis gave her. Roland snorted as he put his hands on his hips In a cocky way<br/>
"I want a rematch! I'll show you my true strength and make you a whiny mess"<br/>
Roland rolled his sleeves in a mocking way. The crowd cheering for him again. Adelheid sighed in defeat. Here we go again, she's pretty sure that Roland is the one that's going to cry his eyes out<br/>
"Come"<br/>
She said briefly as she pointed at the fountain. Soon after, they're already in position, hand grapling each other. One of the girls, who became the judge clapped her hands, signaling its a go. Adelheid hardened her grip on Roland's hand, forcing all of her mass into her elbow.Roland pushed her hand as strong as he can, and Adelheid let him. At one second, Roland was winning, the crowds are cheering for him as Adelheid's hand slowly reaching the fountain's surface. Of course, Adelheid didn't let him, and she doesn't hold back. Once her hand is so close touching, she slammed Roland's hand to the other side, swinging it with force that made Roland yelped. She won.The crowd was silent, whether surprised, shock, or other emotions that Adelheid didn't even care. She stood up, patting her dress a few times, and leaves . Not bothering the others</p><p>The walk back home felt somehow longer. Sighing when she saw the familiar doorstep, Adelheid didn't waste any time and enter the household<br/>
"Oh, you're back"<br/>
A girl with short hair and a green ribbon greets her, it's Lily, reading a book on the couch. She's not wearing her usual pink dress, it's already worn out and is not for use anymore.<br/>
"That's a nice ribbon"<br/>
Lily complement the ribbon Mrs Louis gave her<br/>
"Thanks"<br/>
Adelheid nodded as she took a seat next to Lily, handling the bag Mrs Louis gave her<br/>
"What's this? "<br/>
The younger of the two asked as she rummaged through the insides, her green eyes widen as she saw the new dress<br/>
"For you, Mrs Louis made it. You better use it and say thank you"<br/>
Adelheid noted, smiling to herself as Lily twirl around, captivated by how the frills on the dress sways<br/>
"It's lovely! I'm going show it to Mrs Vogel"<br/>
She said as she ran to the back, where their foster mom is picking eggs from the chicken coop. She can hear the happy sounds of Lily and Mrs Vogel all the way from the backyard. Adelheid stood up from the couch and went upstairs, wooden stairs creaks with every steps she took. She arrived at her shared room with Lily. She made a grab for a book on her desk, and went to the old leather couch near the window, where she can get a view of the backyard. Lily had worn the new dress, and she's now helping Mrs Vogel to collect the eggs and water the garden. She shifted her focus to the book on her hand, she opened the page that she marked from the last time, and quickly getting indulged in reading. The story is about a prince and a princess, who's stuck in an arranged marriage by their parents. The prince is spoiled and he is not the type to engage in any physical combat, weak, in other word. The princess is different, she loves horse riding and hunting. Two souls that are completely different from each other, forced to be together, what will happen in their future?<br/>
Adelheid continued to read, deep in her own fantasy on what would happen to the couple. Unfortunately her thoughts are disturbed by Mrs Vogel's voice<br/>
"Adelheid, can you help me cut the vegetables?we're having stews today!"<br/>
She called out along with the sounds of utensils clattering<br/>
"Coming! "<br/>
She answered half yelling as she marked the page and put it back on the desk</p><p>Downstairs Mrs Vogel is already washing the vegetables, carrots, potatoes, some celery and onions. Adelheid quickly took the knife from the cabinet and began cutting the vegetables, she cut the potatoes a bit bigger, just like how Mr Vogel liked it. Mrs Vogel went to grab the essential spices, ground corriander, salt, pepper, and many more<br/>
"That's a nice ribbon, Mrs Louis gave you? "<br/>
The dark blonde woman asked, Adelheid nodded as he moved on cutting the carrots<br/>
"She gave me for my birthday apparently"<br/>
The girl answered as she kept focusing on the knife. Soonly after the crops are already in nice small bits<br/>
"Perfect, now can you start the base, dear? I'm going to prepare the meat"<br/>
Once again Adelheid nodded and picked the pot from below the counter, turning on the stove and put they pot on it. She put a generous amount of butter inside, after the cube began melting into a gold liquid, she puts in the onions , carrots and the celery, stirring it until the smell of onions filled her nostrills.Next to her Mrs Vogel is humming happily as her hands skilfully cut pieces of meat. Lily came into the kitchen, smelling like roses and Jasmine. Her hair damp apparently from shower. She's not wearing the dress anymore<br/>
"Can I help? "<br/>
The 13 years old asked. Mrs Vogel chuckled and rummaged through her apron's pockets, pulling out some money<br/>
"Can you buy some bread from the Bakery, dear? "<br/>
She asked sweetly, Lily nodded happily and grab the money before dissapearing through the front door. Adelheid continue cooking the stew, pouring some homemade stock to the pot, and let it simmer. Mrs Vogel had finished cutting the meat<br/>
"I'll take care of this. You can take a bath"<br/>
Adelheid offered, Mrs Vogel smiled an nodded<br/>
"That's nice  of you. Thanks"<br/>
She said as she went to the bathroom, humming her favorite song. And Adelheid focused on the stew. Lily came back not long after, two loafs of Bread in hand<br/>
"I'll toast it"<br/>
She said as she went to the counter, soon the two sisters are cooking the dinner in silence</p><p>Before they knew it, dinner is ready,Mrs Vogel came down fresh from the shower and help to prepare the table. Mr Vogel came back right after they finished setting up. He's very similar to Mrs Vogel, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a really perfect couple<br/>
"Smells good"<br/>
He commented as he took a seat, his coat and bag remains on the doorway. After thanking the gods for their food, they began to eat the dinner. Adelheid feels the familiar taste of vegetables and meat in her pallete, it's delicious. As always. Next to her Lily is eating happily, stuffing her mouth with pieces of meat and stew soaked bread. Adelheid needs to reminds her not to choke. After dinner, she went straight to bed, for some reason she's really tired</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated^^</p><p>(I hope I don't mess anything up)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 002</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelheid woke up, and see her annoying cousin and his kind uncle in the living room</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is a bit short, since I'm not sure how it should come out //slap//</p><p>But still, hope you guys enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came too soon, that's what Adelheid thought. She prefers to sleep longer, enjoying the softness of the mattress under her body as she rolled around. But no, she can't. Yawning, Adelheid forced her body to stood up and stretch her limbs. The Morning rays of sun seeped through the window, too blinding for her. Lazily, she grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. After finishing her morning routine, she went to get dressed, deciding on a white top with plain light green skirt that reached her ankles. Adelheid sat on her dressing table, grabbing her comb she then began to brush her messy golden locks. After deciding that her hair hand enough brushing, she divided her hair into two parts, and began braiding them, she decided to use the ribbon Mrs Louis gave her yesterday, so she secured her braid with her usual green band, and began working with the ribbon. Soonly after her hair is already in her signature braids. She doesn't have anything to do today, So she planned to continue reading the book, or do something</p><p>Right before she can do anything, Lily came inside, a weird happy aura surrounding her<br/>
"Big sister, you need to go downstairs! Now! "<br/>
She said excitedly as she pulled Adelheid out of the room and down the stairs.  Confused, Adelheid decided to follow, and her jaw dropped when she saw the two men who's talking with the Vogels. The older man had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and he laughs with this accent that Adelheid knew too well. Her jaw dropped not because of the man, but because of the other one, his son. His son is like a cardboard copy of him, but with his hair tied into a small ponytail. Oh great, the son had noticed her, and his smile is so wide that Adelheid is sure that it can make a baby cry<br/>
"Oh switzy! Look at you, you're so pretty! "<br/>
The man cried out that nickname that she doesn't even know where it come from as he went to hug him. The smell of Cologne struck her nostrills almost immediately<br/>
"F-Francis... Not expecting you here"<br/>
She said in annoyance. Francis Bonnefoy is her cousin that lived  in the main town who's a tad older than her, he and his family often visits, and those visits got even more frequent lately. Francis still hug her, too tight that she started to loose some air, so she punch him without hesitation, and of course the older man let her go<br/>
"Ouch, you're stronger than ever"<br/>
Francis scowled as he rubbed the sore spot</p><p>"Good morning, Adelheid, you look gorgeous"<br/>
Her uncle, Mr. Bonnefoy commented. Adelheid nodded and took a seat next to Lily, who's already sitting beside Mrs Vogel. Mr Vogel is sitting on a spare stool<br/>
"So, what brings you here? "<br/>
Adelheid asked, uninterested. Mr Bonnefoy set his tea cup aside, coughed a few times, but before he speaks, Francis cuts him<br/>
"Wow really, Switzy dear, you're the only one that didn't know. That's why you need to woke up early"<br/>
Adelheid rolled her eyes<br/>
"I'll wake up on whatever time I want.And don't call me that"<br/>
"But why ? That sounds cute, and fitting for you"<br/>
"Shut up"<br/>
Lily seemed to surpress her laugh as she watched her sister and cousin bickering. Mr Bonnefoy hummed and began talking<br/>
"Well, Adelheid, Lily, how should I say this"<br/>
He started, Francis rolled his eyes and take over the conversation<br/>
"What dad is telling is that you two are going to live with us. In the main town. Seriously dad what's so hard with saying that? "<br/>
Lily eyes beamed in delight, while Adelheid twitches her eyebrows. She's going to move out? Living with her jerk cousin? Oh hell no<br/>
"Why though? Me and Lily would only be a burden"<br/>
She tried to reasoned. She doesn't want to leave,she can't just leave the couple that had raised her all this time, but at the same time, she wants to, simply just because she doesn't want to see the face of Roland Smith or any people that's just like him. Mr Bonnefoy waved his hand<br/>
"No worries, you two can help out at the bed and breakfast"<br/>
He answered, both Lily and Adelheid tilted their heads<br/>
"Bed and breakfast? "<br/>
Lily asked, Mrs Vogel nodded<br/>
"You don't know? Your uncle here run the biggest and only bed and breakfast in the main town. Travellers usually stayed there"<br/>
The woman explained. Adelheid herself knew what bed and breakfast is, but sadly that's not her type of job<br/>
"Oh that's wonderful! Big sister let's do that, we can help aunt and uncle out"<br/>
Lily said with a glee, tugging at her clothes like a kid in the candy store. Adelheid frowned, she needs to come with a reason</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't want to leave. I can't just leave Mr and Mrs Vogel here"<br/>
Adelheid tried to reason again, this time it's Mr Vogel that spoke up<br/>
"Nonsense! You and Lily deserved a better life, in the main town you can get that. Go, go with your uncle. We'll be fine"<br/>
The man said with her wife nodding<br/>
"Just don't forget to send letters okay? "<br/>
Mrs Vogel said half joking. Adelheid sighed in defeat, welp, she fell in the rabbit hole again. She had no option but to agree<br/>
"Ugh, fine! Fine I'll go. Just make sure that I don't feel useless there"<br/>
She snorted as she leaned back, crossing both of her hands and feet. Francis smirked in victory<br/>
"Well, you guys better start packing now if we want to reach the town tonight. C'mon hurry hurry"<br/>
Francis instructed. Both of the sisters widen their eyes<br/>
"Now? Seriously? "<br/>
Lily asked, Mr Bonnefoy nodded<br/>
"Yes, we need to leave now if we want to reach the town"<br/>
He said, supporting his son's statement<br/>
"Come, I'll help you girls packed"<br/>
Mrs Vogel aid them back to their rooms to pack, strangely enough Francis followed while Mr Bonnefoy and Mr Vogel were left to chat</p><p>Adelheid half willingly pulled out a trunk from under the bed, after cleaning any cobwebs and dust, she began to pack. Her clothes goes first, she emptied her closet, which isn't much and began examining them. Tops, skirts, dresses, many more. Not much, but enough<br/>
"I'll fold this, you go grab your belongings"<br/>
Francis said as he already stared folding one of Adelheid's top. Adelheid muttered a silent thanks and moved to her dressing table. She pulled out a small box and began tucking her comb inside, followed by some spare green bands, a white scrunchy and two pairs of earrings and necklaces, something that she would wear during some occasions<br/>
"Wow, switzy, you should really upgrade your style. You don't get bored wearing the same type of clothing all the time? "<br/>
Francis commented when Adelheid went to set her jewelry box on the bed<br/>
"I'll wear what I want to wear"<br/>
"Cold as ever"<br/>
Adelheid didn't finish their bickering, she stole a glance to the other side of the room, where Lily and Mrs Vogel are also packing. But they talked alot. Adelheid decided to leave them alone and went to his desk, where he store all of her important stuffs, including important documents. She grabbed a leather bag from the now empty closet and put all of her books and documents inside. Her additional stationary and papers came up next, lastly her photo album (which again isn't much) and the small stuffed goat that she puts on the desk. Done</p><p>Adelheid turned to Francis, who's now starting to fold her skirts and her tops are already neatly folded and arranged in the trunk. She quickly joined in and folded her undergarments as quick as possible, not wanting Francis to set on his dirty thoughts<br/>
"You know, I'm surprised that dad wants you in the bed and breakfast. I mean, with your kind of strength, you'll easily snap the breakfast tray in half-Ouch! Switzy that hurts! "<br/>
Francis faked a whine as Adelheid happily smack him<br/>
"And you're such a whiny baby"<br/>
She mocked and continue to fold her undergarments. They didn't continue their useless arguments as Mr Bonnefoy called for them.Quickly after that, Adelheid and Francis are already making their way down the stairs, her leather bag and jewelry box in hand while Francis pulled her trunk. At the doorstep, mr Bonnefoy and Lily are already waiting. A horse carriage is waiting outside, the courier came in and bring all of Adelheid's stuffs inside the carriage<br/>
"Well be leaving now"<br/>
Mr Bonnefoy said. Lily went and hug both of her foster parents, they maybe not official, but they're the best parents they girl could ask for. Adelheid did the same, hugging the couple that raised her all this time<br/>
"Don't forget to write to us, dear"<br/>
Mrs Vogel said as she ruffled Adelheid's hair. Mr Vogel nodding along<br/>
"Stay safe, all of you"<br/>
He said to the girls. Lily nodded and wiped the tears that managed to escape her eyelids. Francis let them inside the carriage, and soon they're already living the Vogels house. Adelheid stare outside, looking as the streets passed outside. Looking it for the last time, since she may be not coming here ever again<br/>
"Don't look so sad, sister. The main town is not as bad as you think"<br/>
Lily confronts her , Mr Bonnefoy nodding<br/>
"You may need time to adjust, but no worries, you're going to get used to it in no time"<br/>
'Yeah, we'll see about that'<br/>
She snorted inside her heart, ignoring Francis and Lily's happy chatter next to her</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated^^</p><p>I'll try to figure out an update schedule--<br/>//realized that I'm a lazy sloth//</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 003</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelheid arrived at the main town, and trying to start her first morning there</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow for me to update this is a miracle by itself. For some reason I felt like this chapter is kinda all over the place, probably because it's rushed since my internet package is running out (lol) </p><p>I'm excited for this one since my wife Belgium finally made an appearance (yass) and because I don't need to come out with much oc as the previous chapter</p><p>Anyways human names, just for the convenience<br/>-Laura (Belgium)<br/>-Elise(Monaco) (mentioned)<br/>-Erina (Ukraine) </p><p>So, enjoy (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, Francis really keep his words. By nighttime, they already arrived at the main town. The scenery is completely different from her village. It's more lively, with bright lights illuminating the streets and people bustling even at this hour. The carriage stopped at a  large two-story building in the town's center. 'Bonnefoy' is simply written on the wooden plate above the door and a small corridor at the left that God knows for what. Adelheid stretched her tired (read numb) limbs as she stepped out of the carriage. During the trip she can't even get a proper nap. Apparently trips aren't her way of living. Francis and Lily on the other hand, seemed way better than her. They still remain their happy attitude and continue chatting about God knows what<br/>
"Aw, c'mon switzy. What's with that sour face? "<br/>
Francis teased him as he went to grab their stuffs alongside the courier. Adelheid only clicked her tongue and follow him to retrieve their stuffs. Mr. Bonnefoy let them inside through the double Oak doors, revealing a spacious room tinted in white and gold. A burgundy carpet decorated the floor along with matching paintings on the walls. On both sides of the room are couches, each framed by a pot of plant. A corridor is located on both sides, seemed to lead to the rooms or any rooms that is common in any bed and breakfast. A large wooden table is located between the corridors, seemed to be a reception area of some sorts. Adelheid took time to observe her new surroundings, thoughts away alongside the soft music being played by an old phonograph at one of the corner. At least it's nice here, but it still can't handle her tiredness<br/>
"There's no one here"<br/>
Lily commented as she noticed the lack of human presence<br/>
"Shouldn't there be any workers here? "<br/>
Adelheid added, both tired and confused<br/>
Francis sighed softly<br/>
"Now where could she be? I told her to wait"<br/>
Francis snorted as he went to the reception table, ringing the small silver bell a few times</p><p>Shortly after, a series of footsteps came emerging from the left hallway, soon a woman with short wavy, dirty blonde-nearly brown- hair appeared, out of breath. The green ribbon decorating her hair bounced as she panted.She hastily went to the group, bowing a few times<br/>
"Ah sorry! One of the visitors ask me to make her some tea and then I got carried away chatting with her and ahh!! ! ! Sorry! Come! I'll lead you to your room"<br/>
The woman rambled as she quickly took the luggages from the courier<br/>
"Let me help"<br/>
Francis offered as he drag the luggage in his hand along with the woman. Adelheid and Lily didn't question further, so they bid their goodbyes to their uncle and went following the other two. They're led to the right hallway,which is long, really long. They passed many doors, presumably where the visitors stayed before meeting at an intersection that lead to both ways. The woman lead them to the right again,where's there's a label that pointed the said direction stuck on the wall that labeled 'employees room', and after a few more walks they entered a large wooden door that stood out from the rest of the doors in the hallway. Where's there's staircase spiralling up to the second floor<br/>
"Want me to help with that bag, miss?"<br/>
The woman asked, noticing Lily having trouble with the bag. The girl quickly shooked her head<br/>
"No thanks, I'm fine"<br/>
She answered softly. The woman only smiled and lead them up the staircase<br/>
"Need help with that switzy? I can carry it"<br/>
Francis offered as they walked up the stairs. Adelheid quickly respond<br/>
"No"<br/>
Francis only shrugged<br/>
"Just trying to help"<br/>
The man said as they finally arrived at the second floor. The woman opened the large door, revealing another large room. This time decorated in Burgundy. A large fireplace is seen at the wall, and a few similar colored couch decorated the room, along with red and gold curtains, a carpet, a moose head on the wall, paintings, and flower vases scattered in some spots<br/>
"This is where you'll live. The bottom floor is for the guest and the employees"<br/>
Francis explained as he stiffles a yawn.Adelheid only rolled her eyes<br/>
"So.. This is the living room? "<br/>
Lily asked, the woman nodded cheerfully<br/>
"Come, let's go to your room"<br/>
The woman said as he led them to the left, thats seemed to be the bedroom chamber of the floor. They stopped at the last room in the corner, right in front of  a room that's marked as 'Francis' Teritorry',great. Now she need to face this jerk of a cousin everyday. The woman opened the door, revealing a very spacious room with two beds facing each other, each with their own closet and desk. There's two couches facing each other at the window that's being draled by a white silky curtain, complete with a small glass table in between.The wall on right is decorated with paintings of many flowers, while the left is decorated with bookshelves. Lastly an old clock is placed on the wall, just above of each other's bed. Francis put their luggages inside and yawned loudly<br/>
"Well then, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning"<br/>
With that he trailed of to his own room</p><p>Lily quickly claimed the bed with the paintings filled wall. Bouncing on it a few times as she admire the softness<br/>
"It's so soft! "<br/>
She squeaked as she kicked her shoes and layed on the bed, yelping when her body sink slightly into the soft mattress. Adelheid took a claim of her own bed, and just like Lily said, it's soft. Softer than the ones in the Vogels house. The woman started to open Adelheid' s trunk, and began stuffing the clothes inside the closet<br/>
"You don't need to do that. I'll do that in the morning"<br/>
Adelheid stopped her, feeling somewhat guilty, but apparently the woman didn't do what she said<br/>
"Nah it's okay. You must be exhausted from that trip. You should get some sleep! "<br/>
She exclaimed as she continues to unpack Adelheid's stuffs. Lily came to them and took a seat next to Adelheid. Lightly resting her head on her sister's shoulder<br/>
"Thank you so much, miss... Um... "<br/>
Lily paused, realizing that she didn't know the woman's name. The woman just chuckled<br/>
"It's Laura. Laura Vries, nice to meet you"<br/>
She introduced herself. Lily nodded and returned it with a smile<br/>
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Vries! I'm Lily, and this is my sister Adelheid"<br/>
Lily introduced herself and Adelheid to Laura. The woman flashed her cat-like smile once again<br/>
"Nice to meet you all! And please just Laura, I'm not that old"<br/>
Laura snickered as she finally finished unpacking and put Adelheid's trunk underneath the bed<br/>
"Then, how old are you?and just put my bag on the desk please"<br/>
Adelheid asked, and somewhat commanded. Laura just shrugged and put the bag on the desk<br/>
"Oh I just turned 19 a few months back. See, not that old! "<br/>
She said cheerfully and went to Lily's side of the bedroom. Where she started to unpack her stuffs as well<br/>
"But you're still older than me"<br/>
Lily said as she went back to her own bed, examining Laura's skillful hand starting to arrange her clothes in her closet, and soon they've started a comfortable pattern of conversation. Adelheid sighed at the two softly and kicked her shoes, before tucking herself under the blanket. She's more then ready to fell into her long awaited slumber</p><p>Morning came to soon, as usual. Adelheid groaned as the bright ray of sun Starting to seeped through the closed window. Adelheid pulled the cover further, trying to conceal herself from the light. She just wants to sleep for God's sake.The knock on the door just make it worse<br/>
"Wakey wakey"<br/>
Francis' voice rang from behind the door as he continued to knock. Adelheid groaned louder and flung out of the bed, noticing that her shoes from the night before had been placed neatly near the desk. Opening the door, purposely swinging it so that it hit the wall, unpurposely startled Lily from her sleep, despite being a heavy sleeper<br/>
"The sun hasn't even up yet, what are you doing? "<br/>
She grunted in annoyance. Francis just rolled his eyes<br/>
"Wake up switzy, a woman shouldn't be sleeping until the afternoon. Wake up now! You need to accompany me to the bakery or else the visitors wouldn't have fresh bread for breakfast. ASAP"<br/>
The blonde said, Adelheid just rolled her eyes and massaged her temples, her eyes still longing for sleep<br/>
"Why don't you just take Elise with you? "<br/>
She tried to reason. Francis shook his head<br/>
"Elise is a deep sleeper. She can't be awaken by anyone. Yes I really mean that"<br/>
Hearing that, Adelheid throwed her head up, staring at the ceiling<br/>
"Where's the bathroom? "<br/>
She asked defeated. Francis grinned from ear to ear<br/>
"At the end of the other hallway"<br/>
"Just give me a minute"<br/>
Adelheid said, and immediately slam the door in front of Francis' Face. Unwillingly she opened her closet and fetch her cream top and grass green skirt that reached her ankles. Francis is going to comment on her fashion sense, but she doesn't care. She also grab her green bands, socks and shoes, and made her way to the bathroom.Of course not forgetting he knife, that she slid between the folds of her clothes,hey ,nothing can go wrong with being careful.Entering the bathroom, Adelheid felt chills as the cold floor made contact with her bare foot<br/>
'Better make this quick'<br/>
She monologued as she quickly put her stuffs on the sink and began to undress herself,putting all of her laundry in the laundry basket. After cleaning herself and put on her clothes, she reached for the comb and start to brush her hair in front of the large mirror on the wall, she continued doing her hair, now parting her blonde locks into two and carefully braiding it, before finally securing it with the band. Lastly she put on her white socks and brown shoes, before exiting the room, where Francis is already waiting<br/>
"Ready to go? And wow switzy we should really buy you some new clothes-ouch! Hey! "<br/>
Francis didn't finished his words as Adelheid harshly (and purposely ) tugged on his ear<br/>
"No thanks, you shouldn't waste your money. Now let's go"</p><p>They made their way down the stairs, straight to the other hallway that they didn't pass last night. They passed the kitchen, the bathroom, the storage room, and the closest room. How did Adelheid know? Well, it's marked. There's a label on the door. They stopped at the door in the very edge. The sign on the top read 'Bar'<br/>
"There's a bar? "<br/>
Adelheid asked, this is the first time she saw a bed and breakfast that had a bar. Francis nodded. They entered the said bar, where they met face to face to the side of the counter,the lights are out and the chairs being flipped on the table. The bar is quite spacious, Adelheid got to admit. Francis lead her to the wooden door that is face to face with the counter. Apparently, the bar's entrance is located on the side of the bar, the corridor makes sense now<br/>
"Come, it will be a short walk"<br/>
Francis said as they went outside the corridor, where they saw people starting to start their day. Most of them are farmers and traders,or just normal civilians that's making their way to the market. The walk to the bakery is quiter than expected. But Adelheid didn't mind, peace at last. The walk probably took at least 5-10 minutes, since the bakery is apparently still located in the town's center. They stopped at a moderate sized building that's painted in brown. The windows are being framed with oak as well as the door and the sign that hangs near the door. The bakery is lined with flower patches and some sunflowers . The smell of fresh bread trails from the inside, heck Adelheid can feel her mouth water. She haven't eat anything afterall. Francis opened the door,making the scent if bread stronger. Many types of breads are displayed on the counter, and many loafes are present at the shelves. A basket of fresh baked baguette is visible at the end of the counter. Behind the counter is a woman with short hair and blue bandana. She's quite pretty, but what stood out is her breasts, isn't it just too big? That size makes Adelheid wonders why hers are flat. The woman, who's arranging fresh baked rye bread in the counter, seemed to notice their presence<br/>
"Ah, Francis! Good morning"<br/>
She greeted. Francis smiled as he went to the counter<br/>
"Good morning, Erina. Looking lovely today"<br/>
Francis said as he winked his signature wink. The woman, Erina just chuckled at the gesture<br/>
"Playboy"<br/>
Adelheid muttered at her cousin's behavior<br/>
"And your Adelheid right? Francis told me about you"<br/>
Erina said as she offered her a nice smile. Adelheid just return it with a weird nod<br/>
"Hope he didn't say anything weird about me"<br/>
Adelheid half joked as she tried to smile (one of her weakness). Erina shook her head<br/>
"No, not even one. He said that you're an active girl, and I can see that"<br/>
Adelheid tried to smile again at the response, so people said she's an active girl. Well, if judging from her guns and weapons hobby, she might admit that she's kinda active<br/>
"Anyways, what's for today? "<br/>
"Two loafes of rye. The large ones, and two croissants, please "<br/>
"Coming right up"</p><p>Shortly after, they're walking out of the stores, with Francis bidding his goodbye to Erina, fresh breads in hand, and began walking home.Francis grabbed a croissant from the bag, and hand it to Adelheid<br/>
"Here, I know you haven't eat something"<br/>
He offered. Adelheid raised an eyebrow, but gladly took the pastry. Her mouth is instantly filled with soft, flash pastry and the salty taste of butter<br/>
"Thanks"<br/>
She thanked as she continues to eat her food Francis nodded a silent 'your welcome' before taking the other croissant and popped it inside his mouth<br/>
"Ready for work today? Don't think that dad would ask you to help this so on though"<br/>
Francis said, trying to start a conversation. Adelheid shrugged<br/>
"As long as I don't need to deal with you, I'm fine working today"<br/>
<br/>
She responded. Francis only rolled his eyes playfully</p><p>Surprisingly, they stayed in the conversation until they reached the bed and breakfast</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelheid starts helping out at the bed and breakfast, which is actually her finally starting her day properly</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeyyy another update which is unbelievable since I'm a lazy ass. Anyways the chapter is shorter than planned that's because it's midnight and I need some sleep, and usually with lack of sleeps came grammar errors so sorry if there's any</p><p>Elise is Monaco (just like mentioned in previous chapter where's she only mentioned once )<br/>Allistair is Scotland (I actually battled whether I should use Scott or Allistair lol)<br/>and Eliza is Hungary (I just love it when her name is shortened like this sorry) </p><p>So, enjoy (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving back at the bed and breakfast, they're immediately greeted by a girl with braided blonde hair and blue eyes, which is none other than Elise, Francis' little sister<br/>
"Finally"<br/>
She huffed as she snatched the bread from her brother<br/>
"I was worried for a second that you won't get the bread in time for breakfast"<br/>
Francis laughed at his sister's response while flicking his golden locks<br/>
"What are you talking about? You know that your big brother is always in time"<br/>
The blonde said with his signature wink<br/>
"Gross"<br/>
Adelheid and Elise said in unison<br/>
"I wonder how you can survive with him"<br/>
Adelheid commented as all of them made their way to the kitchen<br/>
"I just do"<br/>
Elise answered briefly before opening the door to the kitchen, where they're greeted with rows of breakfast trays consisting of scrambled eggs, bacons, potatoes, and slices of fruits.Some are missing the bacon though.On the stove a young woman with long wavy brown hair and a green dress. The dress twirls and flows as she swiftly transferred the bacons and scrambled eggs from the pan to a tray, before being taken by another worker that arranged it on the trays<br/>
"We got the bread"<br/>
Elise said to the brunette lady as she placed the loafes next to her. The woman quickly nodded and tilted her head<br/>
"Great, now please toast it. Breakfast should be starting anytime now"<br/>
The woman said as she fetched a new batch of eggs and crack it to a bowl. Francis and Elise quickly went to another set of Stoves and pulled out some pans to toast the bread. Adelheid, not wanting to feel useless (as if she's ever useless) decided to offer a hand to the woman</p><p>"Need some help ma'am? "<br/>
Adelheid offered, and she's pretty sure the woman's green eyes are twinkling when she heard that<br/>
"Oh yes please do! Laura is taking a break and I don't want to interrupt her.You can help me cook the bacon"<br/>
She thanked her as she gave Adelheid a new pair of tongs, which she gladly receives. Soon after they fell into a silent rhythm of cooking, the sound of the bacons sizzling, eggs being beaten and the busy kitchen are the ones that keep then from complete silence<br/>
"I'm Eliza by the way. You're must be Adelheid"<br/>
The woman, Eliza, introduced herself. So she's the one that Elise mentioned earlier<br/>
"Yes, Francis must have told you"<br/>
The blonde responded. Eliza hummed an approval as she continue making batches of scrambled eggs. Soon after they finally finished cooking and the breakfast is now being carried by the other employees on carts to the dining room,where hungry visitors are already waiting<br/>
"How many visitors are there? "<br/>
Adelheid asked, noticing the large amount of breakfast trays. Eliza peered up from her counter wiping activities, before answering<br/>
"A lot. The kingdom's anniversary is around the corner! Many people from other towns and village came to celebrate"<br/>
The brunette answered as she continued to wipe any grease that's staining the counter<br/>
"Oh, guess I've been missing out "<br/>
Adelheid hummed<br/>
"Really? You never went to celebrate? "<br/>
Eliza asked,disbelief lacing her voice, Adelheid nodded<br/>
"Yeah, I guess I'm to busy hunting and milking cows that I forgot about the celebration"<br/>
Eliza's eyes widen hearing those words, as quick as lightning her hands are making its way to Adelheid's shoulder<br/>
"Really?! You hunt to?! "<br/>
She asked in disbelief and excitement as she shakes Adelheid's body. For a woman, she's sure is strong<br/>
"Y-yeah.Wait, you hunt? "<br/>
Adelheid asked between the dizziness that's building up, gladly Eliza let go and nodded<br/>
"Yeah! I thought I'm the only woman that loves to hunt! Oh, what do you prefer? I prefer hunting deers"<br/>
The brunette asked in excitement as she completely forgot about the grease still staining the counters. Adelheid raised an eyebrow in interest, well this woman might be fun<br/>
"Anything.But I prefer birds and other poultry. Especially the ones that flies"<br/>
She can see Eliza's eyebrow raised in curiosity, and Adelheid felt the corner of her mouth tugged upwards. Well, smiling is her weakness, but when it comes to things she likes, she's a natural<br/>
"Oh really? Why? "<br/>
"It's just that satisfying feeling when you shot them from the sky, watching them fall to the ground as the bullet Pierce through them"<br/>
Adelheid said, mimicking a gun holding position as she pretend to shoot. Eliza ah-ed in amusement<br/>
"I see, well I prefer bows actually. Hey! We should go hunting sometimes! I knew a nice place to hunt for geese"<br/>
"Sounds good"</p><p>Just went they have their friendly chat, Lily came in, hiding slightly behind the door as her wide green eyes eyed them<br/>
"Um, miss Herdevary, Francis ask if you're going to do your registration shift "<br/>
The girl said with a time that's more of a whisper. Eliza's eyes widen as she eyed the clock<br/>
"Ah, shoot! I forgot about my shift! "<br/>
She squeaked as she hastily throwed the already dirty cloth randomly and went dashimh outside<br/>
"Talk to you later! "<br/>
She said as her voice becoming more and more distant. Adelheid only rolled her eyes seeing Eliza's somewhat goofy behavior. Lily step into the kitchen, patting her dress slightly<br/>
"You seem to get along well"<br/>
She noted, Adelheid only shrugged with a  small smile<br/>
"I guess we are"<br/>
"Hey, Switzy! "<br/>
Ah crap, that voice. Adelheid tried to hide her clenching fist as Francis came into the kitchen with that annoying smirk that makes her wants to smack his face with a frying pan<br/>
"What? "<br/>
She answered , trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible. Francis pointed his thumb outside of the kitchen<br/>
"Dad asked if you can help with the registration. Guests are flopping in like crazy in this time of year. And I'm also come to pick Lily, mom asked her to help mend the garden"<br/>
Francis explained with a sweeter tone, only  on Lily's part. Lily quickly nodded and excuse herself, going to the garden to assist her aunt<br/>
"You should get moving"<br/>
Francis chimed, again Adelheid need to calm the urge to beat her cousin's ass<br/>
"And you need to find something to do"<br/>
She replied sarcastically as she stormed out to the registration. Where Eliza is attending a guest that's about to leave<br/>
"Hey"<br/>
Adelheid greeted, trying not to sound awkward. Eliza flashed a smile<br/>
"Oh hi. Let me guess, Francis sent you here"<br/>
She guessed, which is true, as she gave the guest their exchange money. Adelheid regretfully nodded<br/>
"So, what should I do here? "<br/>
She asked once the guest had already leave. Eliza tilted her head, before snapping her fingers as if she found out something<br/>
"Well, mostly it's just asking the Guests information like how long are they staying for check in, giving the key to their rooms, and help them checking out. Oh and also payment, usually people would pay first but there are some people that would pay after their stay"<br/>
Adelheid nodded hearing the brief explanation. Well, she's definitely not handling the guests, she's not that good okay. But she's good at something that Eliza mentioned<br/>
"I'll take care the payment then"<br/>
"Deal"</p><p>And with that, Adelheid assist Eliza on the registration. Just like what she said earlier, people are busy flopping in, looking for rooms to stay until the celebration. There's so much guests that they almost run out of rooms<br/>
"Aren't there any other places to stay? People seemed to be flocking in every minute"<br/>
Adelheid commented as she chewed her sandwich. It's lunch break, and luckily Francis is kind enough to deliver her and Eliza's lunch to the registration. Eliza shrugged as she sipped her tea<br/>
"That's what you got from a well known place. It outdid the others"<br/>
She replied as she continued to eat. That's when someone entered the building, Eliza quickly straighten herself, being the reflective woman she is. She's met with a tall man with auburn-almost red hair, green eyes, and thick eye brows. Adelheid wonders how can those eye brows got so thick. Eliza beamed into a smile as he quickly gave the man a hug from behind the registration table<br/>
"Allistair! It's been a while! How's Arthur? He's already well? "<br/>
Eliza greeted the man, who she adressed as Allistair, who nodded and free himself from the hug<br/>
"Yeah, thankfully that lad got a hang of himself quick. Because missing out the rush hour would be a bloody waste, and I've already missed a lot of them"<br/>
the auburn haired man said with a very thick accent. Allistair than turned his attention to Adelheid, and for some reason the tension between their eye contact is not comfortable<br/>
"You must be switzy. Francis told me about you"<br/>
At that moment Adelheid swore she wants to slap this man's face. That damn Francis<br/>
"It's Adelheid"<br/>
She corrected. Allistair only huffed a small laugh and cocked his head<br/>
"Well Francis called you that, so might as well call you that too"<br/>
"Hey! -"<br/>
Adelheid couldn't protest when Allistair turned around to assist the delivery man that somehow popped up during this time<br/>
"Who is he? "<br/>
Adelheid asked in annoyance as she gazed holes into Allistair's back. Eliza only rolled her eyes playfully<br/>
"That's Allistair Kirkland. Francis best buddy. He's in charge of the bar. He went home about a week since his brother got sick"<br/>
Eliza briefly explained. And at that moment Allistair had finished the Bussiness with the delivery man, now pulling a cart full of bottles inside<br/>
"Has Milda returned? "<br/>
He asked as he carefully bring the cart of bottles inside, which is actually many types of alcoholic drink when Adelheid took a closer look. Eliza shook her head<br/>
"No, she should be returning tommorow"<br/>
"So, no one is assisting the bar? "<br/>
"Nope"<br/>
Allistair face turned into this expression that made Adelheid want to laugh and punch it. It's just, its give the same vibe as Francis' smirk. Allistair quickly turned his expression into a Normal one, before placing a box in front of Adelheid<br/>
"I heard that you're quite strong, Switzy. Why don't you help me carry this to the bar? "<br/>
He asked with a kind of mocking tone. Adelheid's eyebrows twitched in fury as she harshly grab the box, while carefully not to break the bottles<br/>
"Lead the way"<br/>
She said in an annoyed tone. Allistair only smirked and pulled the cart to the bar, Adelheid followed him reluctantly with Eliza waving goodbye at them. The day is only half way through, and she can feel it getting longer and longer</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 005</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelheid helped Allistair in the bar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trust me the only thing that makes me update this story is the quarantine that's starting to drive me insane. Oh, I actually tried writing the accent on Scotland/Allistair's line but that didn't really work so I just stick with the normal way</p><p>Anyways SpaBel and Macau/Monaco made a slight cameo here. Khan is Macau because I can't think about any other name for him<br/>And Milda is a nyo character that I refuse to tell who until she actually made a proper appearance because she's also my wife alongside Belgium/Laura but you all should probably already knew who she is</p><p>Enjoy (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once she and Allistair reached the bar, Adelheid was startled by Allistair's heavy cough,who's Waving his hand as he tried to battle the light dust that's already gathering in the bar<br/>
"Bloody hell, none of you  actually clean this place"<br/>
The auburn haired mumbled between coughs before finally stop coughing. Adelheid only shrugged and steps inside<br/>
"Who knows, I've only been here for a day"<br/>
Adelheid snorted as he placed the box she's carrying onto the counter. Sending more dust flying, hitting Allistair on the process which actually make Adelheid smile<br/>
"You bloody git"<br/>
He murmured as he grab the cart and pulled it to the back of the counter. Once the cart is settled, he fetched a cloth from under the counter and purposely throwed it onto Adelheid's face, if not for her reflects the cloth would hit her<br/>
"Go on, wipe the tables while I clean the counter"<br/>
Allistair ordered as he grab his own cloth. Adelheid cocked an eyebrow hearing that<br/>
"I thought I'm just helping you carrying the boxes"<br/>
She said, she does not want to be stuck here with this jackass. Besides, like hell she would willing to help him. Because this guy is annoying as hell. Allistair only laughed and gave her a mocking look<br/>
"Well since you're here why don't you help out? "<br/>
He said with an annoying smile. When Eliza said that Allistair and Francis are buddies, she didn't lie. Because they're both annoying. Sighing in anger, Adelheid moved to the nearest table , and actually began cleaning it. And once it's late afternoon, she and Allistair finally finished cleaning and setting up the bar. Now the bar is clean, tidy, and of course ready to open. Adelheid peeked at the window, where she can get a nice view of the corridor, and surprisingly there's already people waiting in front of the bar. Seemed eager for the bar to open</p><p>"Customers? "<br/>
Adelheid asked to Allistair, who's arranging glasses on the shelves. The auburn haired nodded without turning his attention<br/>
"The bar hasn't opened in three days since my partner also went home. So it make sense if they're waiting"<br/>
Allistair explained briefly as he finally finished arranging the glasses and went towards the door, peeking at the window next to Adelheid<br/>
"Damn it seems that tonight's gonna get bloody packed. And with Milda isn't around I'm not sure if I can handle them"<br/>
The man clicked his tongue in annoyance<br/>
"They're just some people right? Is it that hard? "<br/>
Adelheid asked again. She's not really familiar with bars, so she didn't really get what Allistair is fussing about. Allistair shooked his head slightly<br/>
"Kinda true, but no. Most of the customers are castle guards and important people. Y'know, busy people who tried to let out some steam. And since this bar is bloody secluded it's a perfect place. But they all would usually ended up wasted and too bloody drunk to get their asses of from the seat"<br/>
Allistair rambled as he ran his hand through his hair. Adelheid nodded, finally understanding what Allistair meant. Mr. Vogel actually came home drunk once, and it's not really a nice experience to talk about<br/>
"And you're alone? Attending this drunken people? "<br/>
"Usually I'm with Milda, but yeah I'm alone now. Oh, there's usually Khan, but he's usually busy taking the money from the customers"<br/>
Allistair said as he eyed the cashier part of the counter, right at the edge that's connected to the wall, which is only marked by a single tip jar. Adelheid only mumbled a soft "hah" As she crossed her arms. She's actually quite debated right now. She hated Allistair, well not really, but she wanted to help him. Adelheid didn't know where this instinct to help came from, but she just wants to help her. Probably the times where Mrs. Vogel would tell her to help the others are starting to get inside her. Huffing softly, Adelheid said<br/>
"Fine, I'll help then"<br/>
She can tell that those words caught Allistair of guard, since he's mouth is hanging open<br/>
"I thought you hate me"<br/>
"I never said that"<br/>
"Without you saying it I've already know"<br/>
"Do you want my help or not"<br/>
Okay, Adelheid is starting to get annoyed. Cocking her head aside she stared into Allistair eyes, before the man gave a small laugh<br/>
"Fine, I'm taking it. Thanks by the way"<br/>
Adelheid can't help but flash a tiny smile, just enough to show that she's actually genuine to help<br/>
"So, when are we starting? "<br/>
She asked , Allistair looked outside again,realizing that there are more people waiting outside<br/>
"Now actually, but we need to wait for Khan first. I'm no good with money"<br/>
"Then I'll handle the money"<br/>
"And ask Khan to serve drinks? Nah. I don't trust that lad with alcohol"<br/>
"Fair enough"</p><p>Adelheid walked behind the counter, observing the liquors on the shelves<br/>
"So, I'm helping you make the drinks"<br/>
Allistair waved his hand<br/>
"Nah, you'll only serve it. I assume you never touched one of those"<br/>
And Allistair is right. The first time she touched liquor is when Mr. Vogel came home drunk. Since they're still waiting for this 'Khan', Adelheid decided to observe the arranged of drinks present. She can noted out some of the common ones like scotch, vodka, and rum, but the more foreign ones are new to her. Just when she finished, the door opened, revealing a tall young man, probably the same age as her with dark brown hair that's styled neatly, golden eyes and a pair of glasses<br/>
"Hopefully I'm not late"<br/>
The man said as he fixed his glasses. Allistair shooked his head<br/>
"Nah you're just in time. And how did you know that the bar is opening today? "<br/>
Allistair asked, this time the man shooked his head<br/>
"I didn't know. I came here to see Elise and then Eliza told me that you're back. So the bar must be opening"<br/>
The man replied. Allistair ah-ed playfully<br/>
"Ahh, I see. Looks like you lads were going on dates while I'm gone"<br/>
Hearing that, Adelheid started to question If this man is Elise's boyfriend. The man quickly sported a light blush on his face<br/>
"I-it's not like that"<br/>
He Stammered, Allistair only nodded playfully<br/>
"Oh yeah by the way"<br/>
Allistair said, turning his attention to Adelheid who's currently watching then from the counter<br/>
"Adelheid, this is Khan. The guy I talked about earlier. And Khan, this is Adelheid, Francis' cousin that he made a bloody fuss about"<br/>
Allistair introduced them to each other, and surprisingly used her name instead of that nickname that Francis gave her. Khan came to the counter and took Adelheid's hand for a handshake<br/>
"Khan Wang. Nice to meet you"<br/>
He said with a smile. Well, he definitely knew his manners. Adelheid nodded and returned the handshake<br/>
"Adelheid Zwingli"<br/>
Allistair clapped his hands together<br/>
"Well now that you two knew each other. Why don't we get this place opened up? "<br/>
And they all agreed</p><p>True to Allistair's words, most of the customers are castle guards and High profiled person. All of them wanted to relieve their stress. The sun had just set and luckily there aren't many customers. Adelheid tapped Khan's shoulder, who is not doing anything since no one is paying<br/>
"Hey, I'm just wondering"<br/>
Adelheid started, busying herself with retrieving empty glasses from the people seating at the counter. Khan raised an eyebrow, curious on what she's going to say<br/>
"Yes? "<br/>
The brunette asked<br/>
"Well, is Elise your girlfriend? I heard what you and Allistair are talking about"<br/>
Again, Khan's faced turned a shade of red as he nervously scratched his chin<br/>
"Um... Yes...? "<br/>
He replied Cheekily. Adelheid only ah-ed. Well, Francis never mention about Elise having a boyfriend<br/>
"Just asking"<br/>
The blonde said  before turning to attend a customer. Time flies again and around eight o'clock in the evening, a group of castle guards came in<br/>
"Rush hour is coming"<br/>
Allistair mumbled as he watched the guards took a seat at the largest table. A tanned guard with wavy-almost curly locks and green eyes raised his hand<br/>
"Beer please! "<br/>
He half yelled to the counter. Allistair nodded, yelling back a "coming up! " As he skillfully fetched large glasses and pour generous amounts of beer into it, Adelheid took it and placed it on a tray. Suddenly, Laura came inside the bar, face bright as usual<br/>
"Your love is here tonight"<br/>
Khan said teasingly as he eyed the group of guards that's busy chatting and bickering. Laura let out a sheepish laugh as she went to the counter<br/>
"Here, let me do it"<br/>
She offered as she took the now filled tray into her hands. Adelheid nodded a silent thank you and watched as the brunette went to the group of guards<br/>
"Toni! "<br/>
She exclaimed as she placed the tray on the table, and giving the tanned guard a peck on the lips. The guard smiled as he returned it with a proper kiss, and patted the seat next to him<br/>
"It's been a while"<br/>
The guard, Toni said with a smile, Laura obliged happily, clinging to Toni's arms with a lovey dovey aura surrounding them. Adelheid and Allistair sync fully murmured a "gross" Seeing those two being a couple<br/>
"Are they dating? "<br/>
Adelheid asked, and Allistair and Khan nodded in unison<br/>
"That's Antonio, Laura's boyfriend. They're always like this. Almost every night"<br/>
Khan explained and Allistair nodding<br/>
"Yup, I'm actually surprised that Khan and Elise aren't like that"<br/>
Khan faked a gasp hearing Allistair's words<br/>
"Well, me and Elise's relationship is professional. We don't see any point on showcasing it"<br/>
Adelheid only rolled her eyes hearing that<br/>
"So much for a professional"<br/>
She muttered before passing another look to Antonio and Laura. She's not going to lie, but those two make a very cute couple</p><p>Time flies again and true to Allistair's words again, it's really a rush hour. Almost all of the customers got heavily drunk. There's even this guy that tried to fight one for the guards, resulting a fight that Allistair need to stop.In conclusion,they're busy as heck. It's already eleven o'clock in the evening, and sleep is starting to get it's way inside of Adelheid'a system. Allistair seemed to notice<br/>
"You should sleep now. Thanks for the help"<br/>
The man thanked him with an actually genuine smile, and Adelheid didn't decline it<br/>
"Good night"<br/>
She waved goodbye to Allistair and Khan before lazily tumbling to the stairs, and up to her bedroom. On her bed Lily is already sleeping peacefully, and she decided to do just that. She kicked her shoes, restore her knife, and flipped into the soft mattress, letting the softness and tiredness took over. Today is indeed a log day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adelheid started another day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually planned to be longer but I've decided to split it in half so it won't be more than 2,5k words, since all of the chapters are planned to be under that length</p><p>Anddd Milda is the one and only nyo! Lithuania because she's my precious wife (sorry Belgium) that needs more love and attention</p><p>Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, idk what got into me /slap/</p><p>So, enjoy! (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the next morning, Adelheid tried not to look tired or else Francis would mock her. Again she's not an early person, but remembering Francis would bang on her door, she decided to wake up<br/>
"Oh, good morning"<br/>
Lily came inside, a tray of toast and milk in hand. Adelheid only nodded and let out a big yawn<br/>
"I bring you breakfast, you didn't show up so I decided that it's quicker if you eat here"<br/>
The younger blonde said as she placed the tray on her sister's lap, who only groaned in response<br/>
"I'm surprised that Francis isn't smashing the door open. Thanks"<br/>
She said as she quickly stuffed her mouth with the buttered  toast<br/>
"What's your plan for today? "<br/>
Lily asked as she gracefully seat on her bed. Adelheid swore that her sister is top notch noble quality, she doesn't deserve this life<br/>
"Dunno, maybe I'll help in the kitchen again. How about you? "<br/>
"I'm going to the market with miss Herdevary. Do you need anything? "<br/>
Adelheid tilted her head, thinking<br/>
"Just some new hairbands"<br/>
"Got it"<br/>
Adelheid finished her breakfast quickly and put the now empty tray on her desk, before jumping on her feet and scrambled her wardrobe for whatever she would wear today<br/>
"Why don't you try wearing the green blouse? It would look good with that brown skirt"<br/>
Lily came up behind her, pointing on a mint green blouse that Mrs Vogel had given her for her Christmas present last year and a pleated chestnut brown skirt. Adelheid didn't understand any fashion, so she just nodded and pulled out the said clothes alongside with a new pair of socks and her undergarments<br/>
"Thanks"<br/>
She said as she made a grab for her shoes and rushed to the bathroom. Greeted by the cold floor once again, Adelheid quickly took her clothes off and began cleaning herself. Once that's finished she got dressed and went for the comb and began combing her hair . Once her hair is straightened she divided it into two and began braiding, deciding not to change the style since it's too much work. Finally she put on her socks and shoes, and give a last glimpse on the mirror. Once she thinks that she's presentable, she went downstairs, shows clacking against the metal stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Where she's greeted with Laura who's tying an apron around her waist<br/>
"Oh, morning Heidi! Um, is it okay if I call you that? Hope you didn't mind"<br/>
The blonde smiled at her, Adelheid took more notice on the nickname. Heidi, she never had any nickname, well other than that one that Francis gave her</p><p>"Sure.What's for breakfast"<br/>
The blonde asked as she retrieved her own apron and tied it around her waist. Laura Flashed her signature cat smile and eyed on the waffle irons that's already preheating at one of the stoves, next to the large flat griller<br/>
"Waffles with eggs and bacon. It's really good. And oh we need to get moving now"<br/>
Laura dragged Adelheid to one of the counters, past the employees that's busy cleaning the trays and silverwares. On the counter are some ingredients that Adelheid didn't really pay attention to. Laura went to one of the cabinets and bring back two very large bowls and two whisk<br/>
"Now, put the flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder into this bowl and mix it"<br/>
Laura instructed as she passed Adelheid a bowl and a whisk. Adelheid only nodded and poured the said ingredients into the bowl, depending on Laura for the measurements. Once all of them are poured in, Adelheid slowly began mixing it carefully so that it won't get everywhere. Next to her Laura is busy mixing beaten eggs with milk, melted butter, and vanilla seeds<br/>
"Pass me the bowl"<br/>
Laura asked as she pointed to the bowl filled with the dry ingredients. Adelheid only compiled and pass the bowl, she watched as Laura mixed both of the wet and dry ingredients to form a nice thick batter. The blonde smiled in victory seeing that<br/>
"Perfect, now let's cook this"<br/>
Again Adelheid found herself being dragged, this time to the griller and the waffle irons. At the counter behind the griller is a large amount of eggs and bacons, waiting to be cooked<br/>
"I suppose that I'm cooking that"<br/>
Adelheid pointed out, and Laura only nodded while greasing the iron with melted butter<br/>
"Yup, those eggs and bacon can't cook themselves"<br/>
The woman half joked as she poured a generous amount of batter into the iron and closing it. While repeating it on the other irons. Adelheid only shrugged and began cooking the eggs and bacons. After turning on the flat griller, she cracked eggs on one half, while the other half is layed with bacons. The smell of bacon fat and waffles filled the kitchen, alongside the sounds of the other employees setting up the tray and filling up the pitchers. Minutes passed, and Adelheid just finished her first batch of eggs and bacons, which she secretly proud off, and Laura finishing her first waffle, which is now a golden brown crunchy looking pastry<br/>
"Perfect! "<br/>
Laura chimed and began to take out the rest of the waffles before repeating the same steps, so is Adelheid who's now cracking more eggs on the griller. The rest of the work is silent and when they finally done, both of them let out a soft sigh</p><p>"Ahh! I'm hungry! "<br/>
Laura whined as she stretched her arms up in the air<br/>
"You should eat then"<br/>
Adelheid said blatantly as she removed her apron. Laura nodded eagerly and snatch one of the leftover waffles before shoving it inside her mouth<br/>
"Mm, it's good! Here, have some! "<br/>
Laura said eagerly between her chewing and passed Adelheid a waffle<br/>
"No thanks, I'm not hungry"<br/>
Of course Laura wouldn't buy that. Even though they only knew each other for a short while, Adelheid can tell. And unsurprisingly, Laura insisted<br/>
"Don't resist good waffles, Heidi. My brother once told me that you shouldn't waste any chances"<br/>
See? She insisted. Sighing, Adelheid took the waffle and murmured a soft thanks before biting into it. And to her surprise, this thing is good. It's crunchy and crisp on the outside, yet so soft and fluffy in the inside. It really reminds her of pancakes for some reason<br/>
"Thanks, it's good"<br/>
"Told you! "<br/>
After that, Laura quickly excuse herself and went outside,unintentionally leaving Adelheid to clean the counter. Not that she mind, in fact. She didn't mind it at all. She enjoyed wiping the counter until it's squeaky clean. It's kind of like a personal win once the counter is already shiny. After finishing that, she went out of the kitchen, looking for something to do.She went to the registration, hoping that Eliza would happily accept her helping hand. But what she found is not what she's expected. At the counter is Elise yelling at Francis and Allistair up at their own set of ladders, who's putting up banners on the left side of the room that read something about the celebration.while the right side still remained empty.On the right couch Eliza and Laura are busy making streams of ribbons, seemingly to go with the banner<br/>
"Francis! To the left a bit! "<br/>
Elise half instructed half yelled. Francis groaned hearing that<br/>
"Elise dear, it's already left enough! "<br/>
Francis yelled back. Elise huffed and pointed at the banner<br/>
"But it's not symmetrical! You want to greet the visitors with that?! "<br/>
Elise snorted as she cocked her head side to side</p><p>"What's going on? "<br/>
Adelheid spoke up, having no clue on what's going on. Allistair was the one that took notice<br/>
"Hanging banners, duh. You can't have a kingdom anniversary celebration without banners"<br/>
The redhead snickered as he showed the side of the banner he's holding<br/>
"Switzy, dear. Can you tell Elise that this banner is completely straight? "<br/>
Francis pleased with that tone that Adelheid hated so much. But for some reason she just nodded and went to get a better view of the banner<br/>
"Yup, you need to go left a bit"<br/>
And Adelheid can't help but smiling in victory when Francis groaned in annoyance and pull the banner to the left hard, causing Allistair to almost fell to the ground<br/>
"Yo!be careful! "<br/>
The man said angrily, Francis only looked at Adelheid<br/>
"Now? "<br/>
He asked with an annoyed tone probably feeling defeated. Adelheid nodded<br/>
"Yup"<br/>
Once the banner is already in place, Francis climbed down the ladder with tentative steps, while Allistair only climbed down two staircases before jumping to the ground, creating a loud thud<br/>
"Be careful there big guy, don't want to bring the place to the ground"<br/>
A voice spoke up from the door. There's a young woman,possibly in the same age as Adelheid who's holding a box that seemed to be more decorations. The girl had bright green eyes and dark brown hair being tied into a loose braid on her left shoulder, but what took Adelheid's attention the most is her clothing. She wore a button up gray shirt and white pants that's being tucked inside her boots. She is wearing pants and Francis didn't comment on that?how?</p><p>Allistair noticed her and immediately waved his hand<br/>
"Yo, Milda! Thought that you won't return"<br/>
Allistair greeted . So this is the Milda she's been talking about . Milda only rolled her eyes and give the box to Francis<br/>
"Here, the decorations for the bar"<br/>
She said while Francis is struggling with the weight of the box<br/>
"Nice to see you Milda. But really, a lady like you should've wore skirts instead of those pants. Take Switzy for example! She's just like you but is still Willing to wear skirts! "<br/>
Francis chimed with his sing song tone. Milda sighed and turned her attention to Adelheid<br/>
"You're Adelheid, right? Francis told me about you"<br/>
The brunette said as she offered a handshake, which Adelheid only took with a nod<br/>
"And your must be Milda. Allistair brought your name up a couple of times"<br/>
Milda cocked an eyebrow, before eyeing her coworker<br/>
"Really? I leave for a short period and you're sulking because you need to handle the bar yourself? "<br/>
Allistair waved his hand Vigourly<br/>
"Nah, I'm not. Besides Switzy here helped me last night"<br/>
"Can you stop with the nickname?? "<br/>
Adelheid snapped, feeling a tad annoyed. There's no need in this world to expose that embarrassing nickname. At this moment she prefer the one that Laura gave her. Milda looked at her curiosly<br/>
"So you're Adelheid? "<br/>
The brunette asked. Adelheid nodded<br/>
"If you're talking about the switzy one then yes, that's me"<br/>
Adelheid said, sounding a bit sarcastic , Milda chuckled and offered her a handshake<br/>
"Nice to meet you, I'm Milda, as you can tell"<br/>
The brunette said as they shake hands. She then turned to the box in Francis' hands<br/>
"Want to help at the bar? It's still quite plain"<br/>
Milda offered, Allistair quickly jumped in<br/>
"Yeah, you're quite handy last night. Why don't come and help us? We're open for any free hand"<br/>
The red haired said as he patter Adelheid's shoulder in a surprisingly friendly way. The blonde shrugged<br/>
"Yeah sure"<br/>
Adelheid said as he purposely grabbed the box in Francis' hand with a bit too much force</p><p>The three of them made their way to the bar, which is actually quite clean despite last night rush hour. Adelheid sets the box down on the counter while Milda scanned the room<br/>
" 'Kay ladies, let's get this bar dressed up"<br/>
The only man in the room said as he rummaged through the box, pulling a banner that says something about the kingdom's anniversary<br/>
"yo,Milda, help me hang this"<br/>
Allistair said as he went to the table near the left wall, and went on it. Heavy boots clacking at the wooden table. The brunette in question just follow and grab the other end of the banner, before stepping on another table that's on the other end<br/>
"And you, Switzy, can start  with that streamers thingy, line the counter with that"<br/>
The auburn ordered, Adelheid just obliged, besides there isn't anything to complain. She grabbed the said streamers and went to the counter, taping it to the very edge of the counter befor carefully running it along the counter. Behind her Milda and Allistair and Milda is busy bickering about the banners, Milda saying that it's already straight while Allistair said the opposite. There are many decorations to hang, but for some reason they didn't really use all of them, maybe it's to keep the bar atmosphere-if that's a thing-, or maybe because neither Milda or Allistair is the type that loves decorations. The three of them worked in silence, well it's mostly on Milda. Since Adelheid and Allistair kept arguing over small things:that's what you get when you hate someone yet you still befriend fhem<br/>
"For God sake Allistair there's no need for any extra banners!<br/>
" There's still some here! You need to use everything y'know! My mum didn't raise me to waste anything ! "<br/>
"But you're the one who said that we shouldn't use them all! "<br/>
"Oh sorry I don't recall on saying that"<br/>
That's a part of their argument. They finished just a bit before lunch. Milda clapped her hands in delight<br/>
"Perfect! Wow, Adelheid you should really help us with the bar"<br/>
The brunette said half jokingly. Allistair nodded<br/>
"Yeah , like, you're quite handy and you technically didn't have anything to do"<br/>
Adelheid punch him on the abdomen, a bit too hard, but Adelheid didn't care<br/>
"Watch your mouth Mr. Gentleman"<br/>
Adelheid mocked as the three of them exit the bar<br/>
"But really, you should help! I'll talk to Francis about that. See you ladies later! "<br/>
"O-oy! Allistair! "<br/>
And with that Allistair is off, considering it's Allistair, he's probably going to talk to Francis. Adelheid just sighed and facepalmed, massaging her temples</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>